1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for processing individual rolls of exposed self-developing type film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of apparatus for processing rolls of self-developing type film. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,642 wherein the apparatus takes the form of a camera. A photosensitive sheet is exposed within the camera and is then moved into engagement with an image-receiving sheet. The composite film structure is then manually drawn between a pair of rollers which spread a processing liquid between the photosensitive and image-receiving sheets to initiate the formation of a visible image within the composite film structure. British Pat. No. 1,121,255 shows similar structure. However, the film assemblages described in these patents, while having a generally cylindrical configuration, are not adapted for use in conventional cameras, e.g., cameras of the 35 mm format, vis-a-vis cameras of the instant or self-developing type. Further, the cameras described in said patents are not capable of processing a composite film structure which has been previously exposed in a conventional non-instant type camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,133 describes an apparatus for processing a composite film structure which had been previously photographically exposed in a conventional camera of the 35 mm type. The processor is adapted to withdraw the exposed composite film structure comprised of superposed photosensitive and image-receiving sheets from its cylindrical cassette and direct it between a pair of elongate rollers until the composite film structure has been fully withdrawn from the cassette. The direction of rotation of the rollers is then reversed so as to drive the composite film structure in the opposite direction while simultaneously rupturing a container of processing liquid and spreading its contents between and in contact with the superposed photosensitive and image-receiving sheets so as to initiate the formation of a visible image within the composite film structure. However, this processor is not capable of withdrawing individual sheets of a composite film structure and subsequently superposing the sheets prior to their passage between the rollers.